


Praying on the Moonlight

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: Tumblr drabbles all based around Proshipping. If you have any suggestions for prompts, comment or submit them at serenafromfusion on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

_Prompt: 100 words, long distance relationship_

* * *

“I watched your duel on tv" 

“Oh did you? What did you think?” Ryo could Edo’s laugh through the phone.

“You toyed with that kid" 

“Of course, you know there’s nobody in the leagues at our level.“ 

Ryo rolled his eyes. “You do remember that I’m no longer in the pro leagues.”

“All the more reason.” 

“When are you next free?“ 

Edo’s voice softened “I’m busy through week here in America, but after that I might have some time off.“ 

“I hope we’ll be able to see each other then." 

“I hope so too.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompt: Post GX Season 4 100 words_

* * *

Ryou gazed at Edo laying next to him in the bed. It had been too long since they had seen each other but in that moment, it was like they had never been separated. Edo mumbled something and rolled back towards his lover, still asleep. 

Ryou couldn’t help the smile on his face. Edo’s hair laid softly across his face and he snored softly like a cat purring. 

Ryou leaned over and pressed his lips against the younger boy’s forehead. 

Edo stirred, his eyes slowly blinking open. 

“Good morning.“ 

Edo’s lips turned up into a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: “You’re not interested are you?“_

* * *

“How would you feel about living together?”

Ryo paused at his boyfriend’s words. 

Edo frowned. “You’re not interested are you?" 

The former Hell Kaiser shook his head. “No, I am interested." 

“Then why the pause?” 

Ryo shrugged “I thought we already were living together.”

Edo rolled his eyes. “What I meant was we stop swapping between two different apartments and just have a shared place all our own." 

“Then what do you suggest?" 

Edo sighed “Anything but this. Let’s just get our own damn place already.” 

A rare smile graced Ryo’s lips. “Alright. Let’s start looking.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Prompt: "I need a place to stay"_

* * *

Ryo’s eyebrow’s raised when he open his door. Of all the people he had been expecting to be outside his door, Ryo would not have guessed Edo. Sho maybe. Judai definitely. But Edo? 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I need a place to stay.” 

The Hell Kaiser raised a single eyebrow “So you come to me?” 

Edo scowled. “Yeah, I do. Now can I stay here or not? I need to know if I need to go grovel somewhere else.” 

Ryo smirked before stepping aside and letting the younger man inside. 

Edo couldn’t help but smile in gratitude.


	5. Chapter 5

_Prompt: “Do you ever think if people heard our conversations they’d lock us up?_

 

* * *

“Do you ever think if people heard our conversations they’d lock us up?

Edo rolled his eyes “At this point, I’m sure some people are looking for any excuse to lock you up. Our conversations aren’t really going to sway that one way or another.”

Ryo raised an eyebrow “What have I ever done done to make someone want me in jail.”

Edo stopped what he was doing. “You’re kidding right? First on the list, underground dueling is illegal my love. So are those electrical duel bands you were so fond of. Shall I go on?“


	6. Chapter 6

_Prompt: Darkness_

* * *

 

Saiou always talked about the power of light, but Edo never really considered himself a part of that light. There had always been a darkness within himself that could take control and spread itself. It wasn’t as powerful or tangible as the light, but it was there all the same. 

And it had infected Ryo.

 Ryo had been the shining Kaiser of duel academia before Edo tainted him. He had been the undefeated golden boy.

And now? 

Edo thought that the Hell Kaiser wore darkness better than anyone else ever had. 

He liked that far more than he should. 


End file.
